Un antiguo conocido
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras la derrota de Ronan un antiguo amigo de Peter Quill aparece, llevándolo a revelar parte su infancia a sus compañeros.


_"¡Peter Quill!"_ grito alguien repentinamente y Peter, más conocido como Star-Lord por sus asociados, trago saliva nerviosamente. Sus compañeros miraron en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido y vieron a un humanoide blanco caminar en su dirección con una expresión que incluso Drax reconocía como rabia.

 _"¿Que, capitán? ¿Una de tus antiguas novias?"_ pregunto Rocket entre risas viendo la cara que estaba poniendo Peter hasta que Gamora le dio una colleja _"¿Por que puñetas hiciste eso?"_

 _"Es un graffaxant, Rata. La idea de relaciones románticas con otras especies es incomprensible para ellos"_ explico, preguntándose si era un miembro de los Saqueadores que se había perdido la batalla contra Ronan.

 _"¿Yo soy Groot?"_ cuestiono la pequeña planta con curiosidad, llamando la atención del grupo. Los Guardianes todavía estaban sorprendidos de que hubiese vuelto a crecer a partir de la única rama que no se había convertido en cenizas por la explosión, pero su supervivencia había sido bienvenida.

 _"Son hermafroditas, Groot"_ respondió Rocket, ya que era el único del grupo que entendía su lenguaje _"Ellos no necesitan polinizar otras plantas para tener semillas, sino que las hacen por si solos"_

 _"¡Idiota!"_ dijo el graffaxant al alcanzarles, permitiéndoles verle mejor. Al igual que el resto de su especie parecía un humanoide de color blanco con todo el cuerpo excepto sus extremidades y cara cubiertos con plumas. Tres ojos verdes sin pupila coronaban su frente y sus cuatro brazos terminaban en manos de tres dedos con uñas lo bastante afiladas como para destriparlos, aunque por el momento estaba abrazando a Peter de tal forma que sus compañeros estaban seguros que le provocaría moratones _"¡En que demonios estabas pensando!"_

 _"Izzy...necesito...respirar..."_ dijo Peter en respuesta y el recientemente nombrado Izzy le soltó, incluso si parecía deseoso de agarrarle de nuevo para que no escapase _"Vaya, por poco no lo cuento..."_

 _"¿Por que deberías contar nada?"_ cuestiono Drax confundido, haciendo que los demás Guardianes resoplasen frustrados al ver que todavía era extremadamente literal _"De hecho, ¿que ibas a contar?"_

 _"En otro momento, grandullón"_ respondió Peter antes de decidir que una presentación estaba en orden _"Chicos, esta es Izzy. Izzy, el grandullón es Drax, la zehoberei es Gamora, el pequeño es Groot y el mapache es Rocket"_

 _"¡¿Por que me sigues llamando mapache?!"_ exclamo Rocket indignado, ganándose una risa de la graffaxant.

 _"Porque es lo que eres"_ replico Peter sin perder el ritmo antes de dirigir su mirada al graffaxant _"Izzy, ¿que haces aquí?"_

 _"Mirar si todavía estabas entero, viejo amigo"_ dijo la criatura, mostrando casualmente tres lenguas cuando abrió su boca _"No te imaginas como de preocupados estaban todos en el orfanato"_

 _"¿Orfanato?"_ cuestiono Drax _"¿No fuiste criado por Yondu?"_

 _"No es por nada chicos, pero creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar más...privado antes de continuar hablando"_ indico Peter señalando a un grupo de agentes de los Cuerpos Nova que se estaba acercando a su posición.

* * *

 _"Peter, ya estamos lo más lejos posible de Xandar sin meternos en el Imperio Kree. ¿Que esta pasando?"_ pregunto Gamora mientras todos se sentaban en la cabina del **_Milano_** , el barco de Peter y su base no oficial.

 _"Drax tenia razón al decir que fui criado por Yondu y su Banda de Saqueadores, pero lo que no os conté era que Yondu consideraba algunos de los trabajos que hacían demasiado peligrosos para mi. Así que, mientras estaba realizándolos, me dejaba en la Estrella de la Madrugada..."_ intento explicar antes de que Rocket le interrumpiese groseramente.

 _"¿La Estrella de la Madrugada? ¿El orfanato interestelar donde los xandarianos envían a todos los huérfanos que descubren en su territorio? ¿Como demonios continuaste siendo un pirata espacial tras estar allí?"_ viendo la mirada que Peter y Izzy le estaban dando decidió que quizás era mejor callarse por un rato.

 _"La directora es una vieja amiga de Yondu y tiene una pequeña mafia montada con todos los críos que llegan a una determinada edad sin ser adoptados, enseñándoles a distinguir agentes corruptos, hackear cuentas bancarias y a realizar otras actividades delictivas. Por supuesto, hay excepciones dado que el trafico de seres inteligentes y drogas esta muy mal visto por la directora"_ explico Peter _"Fue durante mi primera visita al local cuando conocí a Izzy"_

 _"Mi progenitor murió cuando su nave colisiono con otra, así que fui enviada a la Estrella y, tras conocer a Peter, nos volvimos inseparables hasta que tuvo edad suficiente para unirse a la Banda de Yondu y me puse a trabajar como hacker independientemente"_ explico Izzy con lo que asumieron que era una sonrisa _"Aún así nos mantuvimos en contacto entre nosotros y con el personal del hecho, les estaba visitando cuando os vi en GalaxyTV peleando contra ese bastardo de Ronan"_

 _"Bueno, toda la galaxia nos vio excepto Terra"_ admitió Peter algo avergonzado, ya que dudaba que la humanidad estuviese lista para ver algo como lo que hicieron fuera de una película _"Ahora que estamos hablando de esto, ¿que hacías en la Estrella?"_

" _Te estaba buscando para asociarme contigo como informante y, como la directora hace un seguimiento de todos los que estuvieron a su cargo, decidí que la forma más fácil de encontrarte era preguntarle a ella. Además, echaba de menos a quién me concedió este nombre incluso si por lo que entiendo es femenino"_ respondió Izzy sin dejar de sonreír, mostrando dos filas de dientes afilados como agujas que, extrañamente, no parecían amenazantes a ningún miembro de la tripulación.

 _"Sabes que su especie no tiene genero, ¿verdad?"_ cuestiono Gamora, pensando que tal vez ignoraba eso. Su mundo natal, Terra, todavía era primitivo y muy aislado, así que era probable.

 _"Se que son hermafroditas, pero a mi siempre me pareció que Izzy tenia una personalidad y apariencia más femenina. Además, en mi planeta no hay nombres para personas con ambos equipamientos y su nombre real es demasiado complejo para mi garganta"_ respondió, claramente molesto por tener que explicarles la situación. Por otro lado, los otros Guardianes no podían culparlo por darle otro nombre dado que el lenguaje nativo de los graffaxant era impronunciable para otras especies.

 _"Muy bien, con toda vuestra historia aclarada, ¿decías que querías asociarte con Peter?"_ pregunto Gamora mientras Drax parecía haber perdido parte de la explicación y Rocket usaba su botella para regar un poco a Groot.

 _"Esa era la idea, pero creo que no me importaría asociarme con vosotros. Aquí tenéis algo para mostrar que puedo ofreceros"_ replico antes de sacar de sus pantalones, la única prenda de vestir que llevaba, un Cristal de Datos, que Peter habría comparado con un Pendrive si hubiese sido secuestrado con dieciséis años en lugar de con ocho _"Archivos privados de todos los altos dignatarios del Imperio Kree que apoyaron las acciones de Ronan y que podrían terminar sus carreras si se hiciesen públicos"_

" _Nova Prime probablemente pagara mucho por ellos. Bien, si son genuinos creo que estas bienvenida al equipo. ¿No crees, Peter?"_ cuestiono Gamora a Peter Quill, que estaba un poco distraído con su walkman. Dándose cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando, Peter asintió. Rocket, Drax y Groot, una vez que le explicaron a este último que estaba pasando, también asintieron y los Guardianes se convirtieron en un grupo de seis, aunque la noticia solo se hizo oficial una vez que Nova Prime confirmo la veracidad de los archivos.

Meses después conocieron al padre de Peter, un Celestial llamado Ego, y a su hermana adoptiva, una insectoide llamada Mantis. Esta última se unió al equipo después de que se viesen obligados a matar a Ego para parar su plan nefasto para el universo, siendo seguida de Nebula, la hermana adoptiva de Gamora, cuando decidieron llevar la lucha a Thanos, el jefe de Ronan y responsable de destruir las vidas de la mitad del equipo, pero esa es otra historia.


End file.
